Strip Scrabble
by Drianna
Summary: YAOI, SBRL La soirée s'annonçait pourtant paisible. Sirius ne comprit jamais vraiment totalement comment, et surtout pourquoi, il s'était retrouver dans ce dortoir, à jouer à ce jeu débile.


**Disclaimer** : Sirius, Remus, James, Lily et Peter ne sont pas à moi. Ils appartienne à J.K.Rowling (je sais, je sais, je ne vous apprend rien…). Mais les trois autres folles de cette fics sont à moi, et uniquement moi. Et de toute façon, je doute sincèrement que quelqu'un veuille s'approprier ces trois tarées là ….

**Auteuse** : Qui d'autre que moi pourrait écrire une connerie pareille…?

**Beta** :Gentille et patiente Krystale. Elle n'a pas beta-reader le chap au complet, mais elle c'est charger de la plus grosse partie…Si vous trouver des fautes, c'est sûrement parce que c'est un passage que j'ai ajouter un peu plus tard, et donc, qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps de corriger…

**Genre** :Yaoi, Humour, gros n'importe quoi. Il y aura peut-être un petit lemon dans le chap suivant (Pas très graphique, car j'ai ouïe dire que n'accepte plus les NC-17 …). Et non, ceci n'est pas un one-shot!Cette fic sera composée de deux chapitres, avec une petite chance d'épilogue.

**Couple** :Sirius/Remus, James/Lily, et peut-être quelque autre sous-entendu.

**Note** : BONNE FÊTE, MA PETITE BENANE BONDISSANTE!Je sais, je suis en retard (très trèèèès en retard), mais bon, mieux vaut tard que jamais, ne?

**Note 2** :Remercions bien fort NoDoT, parce que c'est elle qui m'a inspiré un des éléments majeurs de cette fic, hinhin…

**Note 3** : Il parait que interdit désormais aux auteurs de répondre à leurs reviews dans leurs fics. Et bien merde, sachez lecteurs (si lecteurs il y a, bien sur) que je vais tout de même répondre à vos reviews dans le chapitre prochain. Pfff…Nan, mais…pour qui ils se prennent, pour nous empêcher de faire des RaR…?°aime pas quand impose des trucs du genre à ses auteurs°

Enfin….Assez parler…Place à la fic…!J'espère que vous allez aimer!

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**Strip Scrabble**

(Faute de meilleur titre…)

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

« Comment, mais Ô Grand Merlin, COMMENT ai-je bien pu me foutre dans cette situation! » se demanda Sirius, complètement effarer.

Ah, chers lecteurs, je vous sens perdus, alors, laissez la narratrice (moi-même, donc, la grande, la magnifique et Ô combien modeste Drianna) vous expliquer un peu la situation….

En fait, tout ça avait commencé dans la chaleur sereine et douillette de la tour des griffondors, tandis que Remus finissait son devoir de divination, et que Sirius faisait semblant de lire pour lui jeter des coups d'œil discrets (D'ailleurs, les plus observateurs d'entre vous auront remarqué qu'il tenait son livre à l'envers)…Bien qu'ils étaient en pleines vacances de pâques, Moony effectuait toujours avec autant de zèle ses travaux. Ce qui agaçait profondément Paddy… Car il s'était promis de déclarer sa flamme à Moony pendant ces vacances…Car oui, ô grands lecteurs perspicaces que vous êtes, vous l'avez deviné : Il aimait Remus…! Il l'aimait, il l'adorait, il le voyait dans son porridge! Il appréciait tout chez lui, autant ses yeux dorés et son joli popotin appétissant que ses ongles d'orteils et sa mousse de nombril (quoi qu'il doutait du fait que Moony aie de la mousse de nombril...Mais bon, cela faisait partie des mystères qui constituaient Remus…!Mousse de nombril ou pas mousse de nombril…?)! Il voulait tout connaître de lui, et bien qu'il en savait déjà pas mal, il lui manquait encore quelques informations essentielles concernant son boxer et ce qu'il y avait dedans.

En bref, il en était dingue. Il ne le laissait pas paraître, bien sur que non (C'est discret, un Black!), mais il en était tout de même dingue.

« Paddy » fit James « arrête de baver, tu vas tacher ton livre. »

Le dit Paddy se retourna vers son interlocuteur, essuya son filet de bave, et lança à son vis-à-vis :

« Je ne bave pas, je fais du refoulement salivaire…! »

« Ah…? Parce que ce terme existe…? »

« J'sais pas, c'est mon esprit de contradiction qui a parlé. »

James lâcha un petit soupir, bien qu'il soit tout de même amusé, puis se leva de son divan, annonçant tout naturellement à son meilleur ami qu'il avait un rendez vous à Pré-au-Lard avec Lily et qu'il ne reviendrait pas d'ici un bon moment.

Sirius acquiesça vaguement, trop pris par son activité présente -c'est-à-dire, la contemplation du loup-garou d'Angleterre en milieu civilisé- pour analyser correctement l'information. Car le fait était que présentement, il n'y avait plus que lui-même, Sirius Black, et quatre autres personnes dans la salle commune (Peter s'était fait porter disparu en début d'après-midi pour une histoire de guimauves nudistes aussi obscure que douteuse (L'histoire qui était obscure et douteuse, pas les guimauves)…)…Ce qui signifiait que le dortoir des garçons de cinquième année de Griffondor était présentement vide! Mais Paddy avait l'esprit trop embrumé pour comprendre et saisir l'occasion en or qui se présentait a lui (un dortoir vide, c'était parfait pour balancer une déclaration au visage de son aimé et surtout, de passer à l'acte une fois la dite déclaration envoyée et bien sûr, _renvoyée_ positivement par la personne appréciée).

« Sirius…? »Fit alors une voix suave et féminine à son oreille.

Le dit Sirius sursauta, fermant précipitamment son livre (qu'il tenait toujours à l'envers) pour se tourner vers la détentrice de la voix. Il se retrouva face à une belle rouquine qu'il identifia immédiatement comme la cousine de Lily (c'était sûrement le plus grand hasard du monde que ces deux là se soient retrouvées comme étant sorcières, puisque leur famille était entièrement et fièrement moldue). Elle s'appelait Zeki 1, et selon les dires de certains, elle avait au dessus de 150 points de quotient intellectuel. Avec une intelligence pareille, elle pouvait aisément réclamer le statut de psychopathe. Les élèves avaient appris à ne pas chercher la bagarre avec cette fille.

« Oui…? »Répondit Sirius, le plus galamment qu'il pu.

« Je peux te proposer un petit jeu…? » demanda-t-elle avec un air vaguement concerné.

«…Ça dépend…Quel est le jeu en question…? » fit Sirius, sincèrement intrigué (et étonné). Il était rare que des 4ème année osent simplement l'aborder. Et de la à lui proposer un jeu, c'était encore plus inhabituel. Mais bon, il fallait dire que Zeki n'était pas une personne particulièrement habituelle en soi…

« Strip Scrabble » annonça-t-elle, comme si c'était parfaitement normal, limite ennuyant.

Sirius cligna des yeux une fois.

Puis deux.

« Strip Scrabble…? » répondit-il, incrédule.

« Oui, Strip Scrabble…Les règles sont très simples…On fait des mots qui nous rapportent un certain nombre de points, dépendamment des lettres utilisées, comme au Scrabble traditionnel, à la différence près que celui qui fait le moins de points dans une ronde se voit obligé d'enlever un vêtement… »

Et le pire, c'est qu'elle arrive à garder un air complètement neutre en disant des trucs pareils…! Balèze, la fille…! S'émerveilla une voix niaise et enfantine dans la tête de Sirius.

« Zeki, c'est une farce …? » demanda le dit Sirius.

« …Peut-être que ton sens de l'humour primaire et peu développé y voit matière à plaisanterie, Sirius, mais en ce qui me concerne, je ne vois pas en quoi la situation présente est drôle. » Annonça simplement la rousse.

« Si mon sens de l'humour est primaire et peu développé, le tien est simplement absent, c'est pas mieux. » répondit froidement Sirius.

Les yeux de Zeki pétillèrent dangereusement.

« Revenons en au fait, _Black_. Tu veux jouer ou pas…? Kerri et Jessy participeront aussi à la partie. »

Kerri et Jessy étaient les deux meilleures amies de Zeki. La première avait les cheveux noirs avec des mèches argentées. Elle se décrivait comme Sataniste. Ou Morganiste, (c'est l'équivalent sorcier). Elle était un peu bizarre, et surtout un peu effrayante, avec ses percings et ses croix renversées qu'elle arborait avec une fierté plus qu'évidente. On se demandait toujours ce qu'elle foutait à Griffondor, vu son penchant évidant pour la magie noir.

Jessy elle, était blonde. Grande, les lèvres pulpeuses, portant dignement ses décolletés plus que plongeants, pour mettre en valeur sa plantureuse poitrine, elle se plaisait à jouer les innocentes pour séduire les hommes…Mais tout le monde savait qu'en réalité, c'était une véritable mante religieuse. En fait, certaines de ses victimes avaient par la suite laissé entendre qu'elle était sado-masochiste dans ses temps libres.

Sirius préférait encore danser tout nu sur la table des sepentards à l'heure du petit déjeuner que de jouer au strip scrabble avec ces trois filles là _réunies_. Il tenait encore un peu à la vie. Quant à sa virginité, il la réservait à son mumus adoré.

« Non, merci, je crois que je vais passer mon tour » fit Sirius, avec un calme qui ne lui était pas naturel.

Le regard de la rousse s'intensifia, et pendant un instant, Paddy aurait juré voir un micro-sourire fleurir au bord de ses lèvres. Un sourire quelque peu inquiétant.

« Et bien dans ce cas, on aura qu'à jouer seules avec Remus. On pourra certainement se contenter que de lui… »

Oui, c'est ça, qu'elles y jouent, avec Remus…ce dit vaguement Sirius.

Puis, son cerveau analysa l'information.

…AVEC REMUS!

Le regard de Paddy dévia en direction de Moony et il se rendit compte que les deux autres fol…pardon, filles du trio infernal avait accosté son loup-garou sans défenses, et à voir l'expression qu'arborait le dit loup-garou, elles avaient réussi à le convaincre de jouer avec elles.

La pureté de mon loulou est en péril! S'alarma Sirius en son fort intérieur.

Il ne pouvait pas céder la virginité (présumée) de son aimé aux mains de ces trois folles…!Non, non, jamais…!Le cœur de Moony n'appartenait qu'à lui!Idem pour son boxer! Et il ne les partagerait avec personne, surtout pas ces trois filles complètement tarées…!

« Zeki! » S'exclama Sirius, ayant désormais fait son choix.

La rouquine se retourna vers lui. Elle avait l'air neutre, mais ses yeux brillaient d'amusement. Sirius respira profondément, puis, rassembla tout le courage dont peut faire preuve un Griffondor, dans le but de former cette phrase, sans en faire trembler les mots dans sa bouche :

« Finalement, j'ai changé d'avis. Je vais jouer à ton jeu débile. »

Zeki sourit. Franchement et démentiellement…

C'est donc de cette façon qu'il s'était retrouvé en plein milieu du dortoir des garçons de cinquième année de Griffondor, entouré de Zeki, Kerri et Jessy, face à un Remus à la fois amusé et embarrassé.

Il se demandait encore pourquoi Merlin s'amusait à le foutre dans des situations aussi merdeuses, quand Jessy installa avec bruit la plaque de scrabble en face de lui, le faisant sursauter.

« Donc, je résume » commença Zeki « Les règles sont simples. Chacun de nous pige sept lettres au départ. Avec ces sept lettres, on doit tenter de faire le mot qui nous donnera le plus de points possible, en additionnant la valeur de chaque lettre utilisée. Une fois que tout le monde a joué une fois, celui qui a fait le moins de points se voit obligé d'enlever un vêtement, et de le donner à celui qui a fait le meilleur score. Nous jouons tous une deuxième fois, et c'est le même principe, celui qui a fait le mot qui vaut le moins de points retire quelque chose et le donne au meneur. Les noms propres ne sont pas permis. Toutes les personnes qui poserons sur la plaque un mot qui n'existe pas, qui n'est pas commun, ou qui n'est pas anglais se verra obligé d'enlever un vêtement de pénalité. Clair…? »

« Très » répondirent en cœur les quatre autres.

C'est ainsi que la bataille commença….

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

« En utilisant le « e » de entier, je fais…Gaie…ment… ce qui me donne…10 points…!Un point de plus que toi, Kerri, ma chérie. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire! »

« Jessy, tu es une salope, et tu me fait chier…»

« Allons, arrête de râler et donne la moi, cette cravate »

« Étouffe toi avec, Black »

« Je n'ai pas tendance à manger mes cravates… »

« C'est vrai, suis-je bête…Je suppose que tu préfère les sucer, hum? »

« Il y a bien des choses en ce monde que je me ferais un plaisir de sucer, Kerry. Et à moins que la cravate en question sois enroulée autour d'une parti basse de l'anatomie de quelqu'un de ma connaissance, je crois que je ne tirerais aucun plaisir quelconque à mettre dans ma bouche un tel morceau de tissus...»

« Parti…basse…de l'anatomie…? »

« Ah bah bravo, Sirius, bravo…Remus est traumatiser à vie, maintenant! »

« T'inquiètes pas, Ker', il va s'en remettre… »

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

« Non, Aphrodite n'est PAS un nom commun, Paddy…! »

« Hum…dans ce cas, j'ai du me planter avec aphrodisiaque »

« … »

« Ça te va bien cette couleur, Rem'. »

« Déshabille-toi donc au lieu de parler, crétin..! »

« Je te savais pas SI pressé de découvrir mon corps, Remus! »

« Paddy…! »

« Ok, ok, je l'enlève, cette ceinture, si ça peux te faire plaisir… »

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

« Décidément, Jessy, tu n'as aucun goût en matière de culotte… »

« Parce que tu considères que c'est une culotte, _ÇA_!Je pourrais me passer la soie-dentaire avec l'arrière de s'truc!»

« Ça dois être pratique pour le bronzage… »

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu commences par enlever ta _jupe_? »

«Hum…Et bien vois tu, Remus, j'aurais bien enlever mon haut, mais le soutient-gorge en cuir que je porte t'aurais peut-être vaguement effrayé… »

« …! »

« …Ho misère…l'image mentale… »

« J'veux même pas savoir… »

« Et après ça, on ose dire que c'est moi qui traumatise Remus…? »

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

« Désoler, Sirius, mais le mot Blow-job ne se trouve pas dans mon dictionnaire… »

«Mais…!Mon « W » comptait pour double! »

« Rien à foutre, tu me donne cette robe de sorcier ou c'est moi qui te l'arrache. »

« …Donc, la rumeur disant que les rousses sont des obsédées est bien vrai...? »

« … »

« Non, Zek', repose ce dictionnaire, il blaguait, IL BLAGUAIT! »

« Vraiment aucun sens de l'humou…!Aie! »

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

« Folle »

« Merci. »

« Techniquement, c'était pas supposé être un compliment. »

« Ah bon…? »

« Oui…!Espèce de psychopathe dégénérée…Ça fait encore mal… »

« T'avais qu'à ne pas me chercher »

« Je ne te cherchais pas, tu m'es littéralement tombée dessus…! »

« Tu veux que je fixe un nouveau rendez-vous entre ton visage et mon dictionnaire, Black…? »

« Non, ça va. Je ne suis pas désespéré au point de sortir avec le petit Merlin Illustré. »

« Pfeuh…De toute façon, il est trop bien pour toi…»

« Achevez les, quelqu'un… »

Et la parti ne fait que commencer, se désespéra Remus….

Et il avait raison de se désespérer…Car dans son cas, le pire (le meilleur?) était à venir…

…

…

…

…

À SUIVRE… 

…

…

…

…

**Note de Fin**: Oui, je sais, je suis méchante de couper comme ça…Mais ne vous inquiètez pas…!J'ai commencer le chap 2. Je ne devrais pas tarder à le poster!Alors…?Comment avez vous trouvez ça…?Bon, mauvais, horrible, à vomir…?Pour me le dire, y'a qu'a cliquer là…°regarde subtilement le bouton des Reviews°


End file.
